The Oz
by Joychaos
Summary: Will Scott stop being a little girl and just notice a few things about his life that's for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 A Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution nor do i want to. i just wanna write the smut. None of these characters are mine and lets enjoy some boy on boy action. yes

The estate slowly empties itself as students leave for Christmas break.  
"See ya later Scott!"  
"Uh, yeah."  
Kitty runs outside rushing into her parents arms. Scott slams the front door, storming off to the kitchen to gorge himself on pumpkin pies. Jean walks in and sees Scott.  
"Hey there sexy!"  
Jean wraps her arms around the pie monster.  
"Jean, sweetie could you leave me alone!"  
Jean huffs and walks away, "Fine i'll take care of myself then! Jerk!"  
Scott shrugs and finishes his second pie for the day, and gets up to go to his room.  
The house is quiet except for Rouge and Jean's giggling. They talk about relationships, boys then Scott for hours.  
"I swear he's been eatin' all da pie!" Rouge complains.  
"He does every year. Professor says they're for him." Jean defends her boyfriend.  
"Hey Jean, Have you eva seen Scott's y'know?"  
Jean blushes, "Rouge!"  
They laugh and Jean puts a strait face on, "Have you Rouge?"  
It was Rouge's turn to blush and laugh, "NO! I want to though. I bet he's packing."  
They laugh again. In Scott's room he's laying in bed sighing.  
"I'd wish they'd stop LAUGHING!" Scott complains.  
He hears, "I'd wish Scott would shut the fuck up!"  
Scott leaves his room and goes down stairs, he runs smack into Logan.  
"Hey watch where you're going kid!" Logan growls.  
"Yeah, Whatever!" Scott pushed Logan out of his way.  
Logan grabs Cyclops by the arm and drags him to a couch.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!"  
Logan pushes Scott onto the couch and looks down at him.  
"Whats it matter to you. Let me go!"  
"You can't go anywhere its gonna snow soon."  
Scott frowns, "If you don't move ill make you."  
Logan smirked, "Really kid? I don't think your up for that."  
Scott gritted his teeth, "Ive been itching for a fight. Outside!"  
They professor projected his thoughts into Logan's mind: He needs this Logan. Just come back in one piece.  
"Yeah, yeah!"  
Logan and Scott stepped outside and optic blast are blazing, claws clashing with objects.  
"Who are you trying to hit with that bub!"  
Scott runs into a thick forest; slipping on the snow. By the time he gets up Logan is jumping on him. Metal claws barely missing his face. Scott kicks Logan in the stomach as he tuck rolls backwards.  
"What are you so angry about!" Logan's words echoing off trees.  
Scott tries throwing punches at Logan but misses.  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Shut up! YOU wouldn't understand!"  
Logan grabs the teen by the shoulders, "Its okay Cyke. You can tell me."  
The cyclops wrenches himself from Wolverine's grip, he wraps his arms around himself, "I miss them." Scott whispers.  
"Who?"  
Scott gasp loudly, "My parents!"  
The glasses wearing teen breaks down. Logan stands there awkwardly as Scott sobs. The older hugs the distressed teen, patting his back.  
"Umm, its gonna be...okay."  
Scott clinches onto Logan's leather jacket tightly. His ruby quarts sunglasses falling off his face.  
"Logan, I miss them more every year. I thought it would get better!"  
Logan sighs, "I don't even remember who my patents were. At least you have some memory of them."  
Scott looked up into Logan's eyes.  
"Whoa! Kid don't open-!"  
For some reason optic blast weren't shooting from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Scott chokes up again.  
Logan couldn't help but admire the kid for being able to open up and vry like this. He looked back into Scotts eyes, so blue! Logan kissed Scott sudden, then pushed him away. Logan started walking back to the house.  
"Logan wait! I can't find my sunglasses!"  
"That's your problem bub"  
Scott stumbled behind Logan, listening for footsteps. He falls over a tree log.  
"Ouch! Wolverine!"  
"If you can make it out of this forest Ill give you your glasses back." Logan laughed.  
"You have them!"  
Back at the house the girls are wondering where Scott and Logan are.  
"Storm do you know where the boys are?" Jean inquired.  
"They're outside. The professor said they needed to get their differences settled."  
Right when Storm said that, they saw Scott shoot off a red beam.  
"Wow they're serious. I guess we'll wait then."  
Rouge shrugged, "Wanna give each other makeovers?"  
"Yeah why not."  
The two girls ran upstairs. In the forest Logan is standing at the entrance. He's laughing at Scott's attempts to blast him down.  
"Concentrate kid, I got all day!"  
Logan jumped into the tree and Scott hit the tree causing it to crash down.  
"I'm not in the mood for this!"  
Logan went up behind Scott, wrapping an arm around him.  
"I want you to stop being a little bitch, and behave for the professor!"  
"Get off me!" Scott elbowed Logan in the ribs.  
"Only if you do what i say."  
"Fine i will, now give me my glasses!"  
Logan released Scott and handed him his eye wear. As Scott was putting on his glasses, Logan grabbed him by the neck and kissed Scott again. The younger's legs felt weak as he closed his eyes letting the older deepen the kiss. As Logan pulled away, Scott once again was gripping the leather jacket in his hands tightly.  
"Wolverine!" Scott breathed out.  
"Yeah whats up?"  
Scott let go of Logan and began walking home, Logan closely behind.  
"Umm, why did you..." Scott started.  
"Dont worry about it. Unless you like it."  
Scott didn't say anything until they got to the front door.  
"Thanks Logan." And Scott walked inside.  
Inside Jean, Rouge, and Kirt are having dinner. They see Scott walk by looking a little dejected.  
"Hey man, Join us!" Kirt said cheerfully.  
"Uh i'll be down in a little. I need a shower."  
"You kick Wolverine's ass?"  
Scott scoffed, "More like he kicked mine."  
Everyone laughed. Logan walks in and sits at the kitchen table. He takes an apple. Everyone is staring at him.  
"Can i help you?" Logan asked sarcastically.  
"What's wrong with Scott?" Rouge asked.  
"He misses his parents." Logan got up and went up stairs. He knocked on Scott's bedroom door and walked in. Logan saw Scott in Just his boxers.  
"What?" Scott asked curtly.  
"Just seeing if you're alright. If you need anyone to talk to you always have Jean or the professor."  
Logan sat on the bed next to Scott.  
"Or i could talk to you right?" Cyclops turned his head to look at Wolverine.  
"Uh-sure if you want. I aint good with all that comforting stuff."  
Scott smiled, "I noticed."  
"Get dressed and go eat someting thats not a pie."  
The Cyclops crawled over to Wolverine and kissed him.  
"Hey! Stop it kid." Logan said as he pushed Scott down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him. Logan took his leather jacket off throwing it to the floor. He nipped at Scott's neck. The young brunette gasped as he felt himself getting hard.  
"Wolverine." Scott breathed out.  
"What?"  
Logan looked at Scott below him. His face beet red, lips parted, legs wrapping around him.  
"Uh-I'm sorry!" Logan got up, grabbed his jacket and left. Scott laid in bed replaying what just happened. His hand trailed down his body. He grabbed his erection and pumped at it. He remembered Logan biting his neck. Scott arched off the bed coming like it was his first time. He wipes himself on a towel that was flung on the floor. Scott puts some dark jeans on a blue t-shirt. he goes downstairs. He joins everyone at the dinnger table.  
"Hey Scott, Storm make a bomb dinner! Your plate is on the counter." Jean informed "Oh. Thanks." Scott got his plate and ate it within seconds.  
Rouge got up energetically, "Hey wanna do a little danger room session guys?"  
They all shrugged. The gang makes their way to the danger room.  
"Everybody get suited up." Scott ordered.  
Logan and Beast walk in. Everyone turns around but Scott who is blushing, walking toward the uniform rack. Everyone suits up and the danger room is activated. They scatter as lasers and canons fire at them.  
"Okay get into formation. Rouge you over there, Kirt get it from above and Jean make sure i get clear shot!"  
By the time they finish on level three everyone is exhausted.  
"That was fun!" Kirt said sarcastically.  
They all go to their rooms to go to bed. Scott is up thinking about Logan. Why was he kissing me like that? How come he apologized. Scott finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. His dream was dark. He couldn't see anything. he felt lips bruising his. Scott heard his name being called out in heated gasps. He felt like he was being taken to new heights in pleasure. He was clawing at the person's back as he screamed over and over.  
Scott wakes up that morning with come all shot up his stomach and chest. His blankets drenched in sweat.  
"Ugh! Gross!" Scott wiped the come on the blanket and balled them up. He threw them into a corner. Scott got up and sneaked to the shower. He knocked and on one replied, so he walked in. He saw Rouge in full naked glory. Scott rushed out closing the door. Behind him was Kirt looking amused.  
"Not one word!" Scott warned.  
"I won't. She got nice tits?"  
Scott blushed, "Umm Kirt why don't you look."  
Scott walks to the other bathroom down the hall. He walks into the bathroom stripping down. He got into the shower and turns it on. Scott takes his sunglasses off setting them on the towel rack. Someone walks in.  
"Hey I'm in here!"  
The someone closes the door. Soctt hears shuffling.  
"This isn't funny get out of here! Ever hear of privacy?"  
The person chuckles and walks into the shower. He puts his hand over Scotts mouth.  
"Don't make a sound kid, I just- I want to make you blush again."  
Scott eyes are clinched shut.  
"Logan? What do you mean? Why are you-?"  
"Because you're giving off all kinds of pheromones, and i think you're a cute kid."  
Scott frowned, "You're gay?"  
"I like to call myself bisexual. Scott why are you letting me kiss you?" Logan stroked the side of Scott's face with his hand.  
"Uh, I'm not sure." Scott backs from Logan a little, "I think i like ti when you do."  
Scott's blush crept up his neck, over his ears and across his face.  
"You sure you like it?" Logan grabbed Scott's sunglasses and placed them over the younger's eyes.  
"Logan, I don't know. I didn't know men were this sensual. I don't know what to do."  
Logan kissed Scott passionately. Scott put his hands on the older man's hips pulling him closer. The young brunette's erection stared forming as he rubbed it into the older's thigh.  
"Logan?"  
Wolverine was grabbing the conditioner and putting some into his hand. He took Scott's throbbing cock in his hand and jerked him to almost completion.  
"Why you stop?" Scott whined.  
"I wanna watch you finish yourself."  
Scott's blush deepened as he took his cock in his hand. Logan watched. Eyes glazed over. Scott bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He quicked his pace, his knees wobbled. He felt rough hands running down his back and shot his load.  
"Logan" Scott whispered as he spasmed.  
"That was good kid. Put on quiet a show/ You should get dressed an go have breakfast."  
Scott nodded exiting the shower. He went to his room to find Jean sitting on his bed in something sexy. he felt his cock stirring.  
"Hey Scott." Jean's voice thick with lust.  
"Uh- Jean what are you doing?"  
"Come here."  
Scott stared at her, "Not right now Jean. I got a lot of things on my mind."  
"Scott, yourre such a fucking pussy! I'm practically throwing myself at you. Who are you saving your virginity for?"  
Scott blushed, "I'm not ready."  
"I'm scared too Scott, but I at least want to try."  
Jean put her clothes on and left. Scott brushed his hair, his teeth and put some clothes on before leaving his room. He looked in the mirror and saw a bruise on his collar bone.  
"When did he do that? Shit!"  
Scott changed into a higher collared shirt and ran down stairs. He sat in his usual spot at the table and began eating some grapes.  
"Morning Scott." Kirt said grinning.  
Scott noticed Rouge glaring at Kirt and smiled. He looked over at Jean who still appeared to be sour. Logan and Storm walked into the kitchen laughing.  
"Hello children." Storm greeted.  
Everyone greeted her back and continued to chat and have breakfast. Scott and Logan's eyes locked. Logan smirked and Scott pouted. Rouge noticed Scott's sudden pinkness. During the day Rouge watched Scott checking Logan out. Jean and Kirt go into town to watch a movie. Scott wasn't invited and Rouge politely declined.  
"Nah, you two go. I'm gonna keep Mr. Pouty company."  
"Suit yourself!" Jean said coldly.  
Rouge found Scott sitting by the fire place.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Aren't you going to see the movie?"  
Rouge sat next to Scott, "No. I wanted to talk to you alone."  
"Okay. What's up?"  
Rouge smiled, "I saw you looking at Logan today."  
"And." Scott said curtly.  
"You were really watching him. Especially when he was talking to Storm, makin' her giggle like a school girl."  
Scott frowned, "I don't see where this is going."  
"Do you like Logan by any chance."  
Rouge saw Scott's whole face turn rosy.  
"You do! Wow I thought you were strait laced."  
"Its not like that!" Scott turned his face from view.  
"Then how is it then?"  
"He just kissed me." Scott looked more red if that was possible.  
"Oh? That's hot. So have you ever kissed guys before?"  
"Umm no. Never crossed my mind."  
"Logan kissed me once, "Rouge admitted, "We didn't do anything after wards though. I was only 16 at the time."  
"Was it rough?" Scott asked quietly.  
Rouge laughed, "NO he was gentle. It was a kiss you wouldn't expect from a man like em."  
Scott and Rouge talked about all their experiences. Scott didn't have many to tell.  
"Are you a virgin?" Rouge asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Wow, that's cool. You gonna give it up to Logan?" Rouge teased.  
Logan walked by, Scott turned around catching eyes with the solitary man.  
"Hey Logan, he's been wanting to see you all day!"  
"Rouge!" Scott said in a hushed voice, elbowing her.  
Logan smirked, "Really?"  
"NOO!" Scott denied.  
Rouge laughed, "Mind as well come get him. I won't tell. Just make sure you stop what youre doing before 11:15. That's when Jean and Kirt will be back."  
Logan walked up to the two teens on the floor. He pulled Scott up and pulled him away.  
"Have fun guys!"  
Logan tugged Scott to the water fountain out back.  
"Stop!" Scott pulled his arm away.  
"Scott can i kiss you again."  
"Uh- okay." Scott closed his eyes. Logan Kissed Scott a little less urgently.  
"Kid, we have to talk." Logan said matter of factual.  
"Okay."  
"Well do you want to continue this, or should I stop?"  
Scott crossed his arms, "I want to continue doing this."  
Logan looked surprised, "Why. It seems like your always on the verge of tears."  
"No I'm not! Don't just assume its cuz of you!"  
Logan hugged Scott.  
~Logan release Scott and come see me immediately~ Logan let go of Scott and sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Go inside an get warm kid. Yer shakin like a leaf." Scott scoffed, kicking some snow. They walked inside. Logan headed toward Xaiver's office. He walked inside knowing what he was in for.  
"Why are you making advances with Scott?"  
"I'm not really sure Chuck, but I'm not doing anything against his will."  
"Logan be careful." Professor Xavier looked a little pissed.  
"I am. I'm not ding anything to him that kids his age aren't already."  
Charles nodded, "As long as he's always willing. If i sense any kind of regret or fear you will be the one regretting and fearing."  
Logan gulped as he excused himself out.  
~note to self: Don't piss off the professor!~ Logan walked to the main hall. He saw Scott nursing something in a mug. He walks up to the brunette.  
"Hey." Logan tries to communicate.  
"I'm just confused. I guess i like when guys kiss me"  
Logan tilted his head to see the brunette's face, "Don't worry about it. All the confusion will soon stop."  
"Yeah sure. I would love to lay with you."  
"Really? One day kid you can. But that's when we can do this not in secret."  
Scott sipped his cocoa and nods. Logan and him chat for a while until Logan hears something.  
"They're back. Your room at four am."  
Scott nodded as Logan walked away. Kirt came in laughing and yelling about some part of the movie.  
"Hey! The fuzzy one is ecstatic! That movie was awesome."  
Scott smiled, "Yeah!"  
"The gore, the action!"  
Jean walked up the stairs dejected. Scott noticed and ran to catch up to her, "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing Scott."  
He took hold of her hand, "Was it too gory?" Scott grinned.  
"Yes. I didn't have anyone to hold my hand."  
Scott felt his heart drop as he thought about how his feelings for Jean were fading.  
"I'm sorry Jean."  
"I'm the one who didn't invite you."  
Jean squeezed Scott's hand.  
"Jean, I_"  
"You want Scott?"  
"I think we should stop moving so fast. I'm really not ready for a serious relationship, and you know it."  
Jean let go of Scott's hand, "what! Were moving at snail pace!"  
Scott shrugged, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be with you like that. I love you but..."  
"Forget it! I'm through with you anyways. I only stayed with you because you were a virgin!"  
"What?" Scott was confused.  
"That's right! I wanted your precious virginity!" Jean ran into her room slamming the door. Scott walked to his room, the tears flowing freely.  
~I'm a horrible person.~ He heard Kirt and Rouge downstairs. Scott walked the corridors of the mansion. He felt a prickle on his neck, he saw Logan watching him.  
"What are you doin walkin' 'round here?"  
"I don't know. Logan can I stand here and talk with you until i feel tired?"  
"Uh sure kid." Logan pulled out a cigar and lit up. Scott watched the smoke swirl around them. He looked at Logan's face. Squared edges, jet black hair. His eyes that were unreadable. Logan's eyes were always a wonder to Scott. The color surprised him at first. That day in the forest He saw Logan's eyes in the light. They were dark green almost black. Scott's eyes trailed down to Logan's thick neck, his brod shoulders, and hard chest. He remembers his wet dream and swallows hard. It was always about Logan. He started having that dream when Logan first came to live with them. He never put two and two together. The dreams themselves were always different, but he knew it was always the same person. Feverment kisses, vehement thrusting. Scott sat against the wall sighing. Logan put his cigar out, and peered down at the brunette.  
"Hey bub you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Logan. Just thinking about some stuff."  
Logan patted Scott on the head, "Don't worry about Jean. Shes not the one."  
Scott looked up, "What do you mean?"  
"She was sleeping around with the x-juniors."  
Scott lowered his gaze, "I know. That why i wasn't going to sleep with her till she was serious about us."  
"Do you want to get out the house? We can go snag Rouge."  
Logan extended his hand, helping Scott up.  
"Yeah sure."  
They walk to Rouge's room.  
"Yo Rouge!" Scott called out.  
"Yes, come in."  
Scott walks in and Logan stays at the door.  
"Rouge you wanna get out the house?"  
"Oh yeah! Sure, and with Logan?"  
Logan shrugged, "I'm driving."  
Rouge put her boots and coat on.  
"hey ger yer coat too." Logan told Scott.  
Scott left to find his coat and Rouge looked at Logan grinning. he stared back.  
"What?"  
"You like him don't ya?"  
Logan smiled, "We'll see."  
Rouge frowned, "C'mon Logan! Just tell me!"  
"yeah i like him. Lets go."  
Rouge and Logan headed downstairs, Scott already down there. They went to the garage and took Scott's car. Logan took them to a pub.  
"You kids order what ya like. I got it."  
"Thanks Logan." Scott and Rouge said in unison.  
Rouge ordered hot cocoa and got cookies. Scott got coffee with a slice of chocolate cream pie. And Logan ordered a glass of scotch.  
"So how's school going?" Logan asked suddenly.  
"Uh-fine i guess." Rouge answered.  
"Good when Kirt isnt goofing around."  
Logan nodded. Rouge giggled.  
"You two are so cute."  
"Eh i guess." Logan answered nonchalantly.  
Scott glared at Logan, "Well anyone can look "cute" standing next to him."  
Rouge laughed, "I'm gonna leave you two alone. There's a cutie over there checkin me out."  
Rouge got up and walked over to the group of guys. Logan put his arm around Scott's shoulders. He whispered,  
"I can smell when your aroused. Whenever you see me your scent just fills up the room."  
Scott blushed, "Shut up! That's not true!"  
"The way yer blushin' say different." Logan nipped at Scott't ear. The brunette gasped.  
"Not here." Scott whispered.  
Logan got up and headed toward the back by the bathrooms. Scott followed. They were in the hallway in the dim lights. Scott was automatcially pinned against a wall. His face pressed against the brick. Logan licked Scott's neck as he teased a nipple. Logan sucked on the reddened flesh, enjoying Scott's soft moans.  
"I smell your excitement."  
Scott could feel Logan's hard-on against his ass. He felt Logan unbuttoning his jeans as a hand slipped into his boxers.  
"You're really wet." Logan said huskily.  
"Logan." Scott moaned as his cock throbbed.  
Logan pumped Scott until he came on the wall. Logan buttoned Scott's jeans back and patted him on the shoulder. He licked some come off his hand.  
"Lets get you a cold drink. You look beyond flushed."  
Scott nodded. When they returned to their table Rouge was sitting there looking amused.  
"Looks like you two had fun!"  
Yea we did." Logan smiled.  
Scott looked mortified. He sat at the table covering his face.  
"I never would have thought Scott our fearless leader to be a blusher." Rouge commented.  
"Yeah. He's always blushing." Logan brought Scott closer to him for a kiss.  
Rouge giggled, "Its too cute!"  
Scott kissed Logan back not caring who saw. His hands finding the cotton shirt on Logan's chest. Rouge cleared her throat. Soctt looked at her through lidded eyes. Even though no one could see his eyes.  
"Somebody is turned on!" Rouge teased.  
Scott turned toward Logan to hide his face.  
"Hey waiter can i get a pitcher of alcohol. Nothing too strong, maybe mike's hard with a little vodka." Logan asked the young man.  
The pitcher was placed on the table. Augustana where love went wrong started playing.  
"Here kid. Drink this." Logan handed Scott a cup.  
The song made Scott feel nostalgic, he didnt even realize when the tears started to fall. He kept drinking his drink till he felt dizzy. Rouge was on her second cup and she was still fine. She looked over at Scott.  
"Hey sweetie whats wrong?"  
Logan looked at Scott too. Scott snapped back to reality.  
"Huh?" He touched his face, "Oh!"  
He got up rushing out the exit. Logan and Rouge followed. Scott was sitting on the hood of his car, looking at them without his sunglasses. Logan walked up to Scott who was still crying.  
"Why arent you wearing your glasses?"  
"For some reason i dont need them when i'm crying."  
"Are you crying because of what Jean said?" Rouge asked.  
Scott nodded and jumped off the hood. He wobbled to Logan who had his arm out stretched. He still looked uncomfortable when anyone cried around him.  
"Hey you don't want her any ways! She's been sleeping with Dunken and Lance on the side."  
Logan frowned, "Scott maybe you can sleep with me tonight."  
Rouge blushed.  
"I want you to Marie. ITs hard to not have two people who get so excited when you walk into a room."  
"Logan we can't. Scott has to go to his room and i have to go to mine."  
Rouge took Scott's hand and opened the car door.  
"Besides he's drunk."  
Logan agreed, "When you two are ready for me I'll be waiting."  
Rouge and Logan got into the car and they all went home. "Rouge I've always thought you were pretty."Scott said randomly.  
"yeah he's drunk." Rouge took Scott's hand and then went upstairs. Logan stayed in the livingroom.  
"God I'm so horny. I almost took Rouge and Scott to my room." Logan mentally kicked himself.  
Upstairs Scott is in Rouge's room laughing uncontrollably.  
"Scott be quiet!"  
"Why? Unless your gonna make me!" Scott looked at Rouge with Logan's smirk.  
"Wow, Logan has already rubbed off on you."  
Scott grabbed Rouge and held her close. He pushed her onto the bed laying on top of her.  
"Hey get off me!" Rouge struggled.  
"Scott kissed the top of her head placing short kisses on her lips. He grinded his hard-on between her legs.  
"Keep your eyes closed Rouge." Scott whispered in Rouge's ear.  
"Do you have any latex gloves so i can touch you down there?"  
Rouge blushed, "Scott they're in my night stand, but wait!" She sat up. Scott looked at her.  
"You're drunk Scott. I cant let you."  
"I want to though. I'm not that drunk that I don't know what I'm doing." Scott unbuttoned Rouge's pants pulling them down. He looked at her lacy panties for a while. Scott went over to her night stand and got two gloves out of the drawer. Scott lifted Rouge's shirt and two perfect C's poked out. He kissed her nipple through her thin and very sheer bra. Rouge ran her fingers through Scott's brown hair. He continued to tease her nipples as he began rubbing her clitoris through her panties. He pushed her panties to the side and rubbed her until she was soaked. He pushed his finger in.  
"Oh Scott." Rouge whimpered.  
Scott wanted to taste her but knew better from pass experiences from her touching him by accident.  
"Scott give me a glove, I'm gonna play with you too."  
Rouge took her normal gloves off and put the latex one on. Scott unbuttoned his jeans and pushed his pants off. He pushed his boxers down halfway. Rouge wrapped her fingers around Scott's cock and he put his fingers back into her. He chewed on his bottom lip to stop from moaning. Rouge started riding his fingers as he thrusted into her hand. Rouge felt Scott's tighten. Scott twisted his fingers around and she lost it. Her vagina pulsed erratically as Scott helped Rouge continue to move her hand. She pinched his nipples.  
"Ah, please. Please!" Scott breathed out.  
He came. He pulled his fingers out of Rouge; her juices running out of her. He licked his fingers enjoying the sweet tang. He rolled over and layed next to Rouge.  
"I've never come this much before." Rouge admitted.  
"I'm glad...i...could-" Scott fell asleep.  
Rouge got her towel and wiped herself clean and took the gloves off of him and her, throwing them away. She pulled Scott's boxers up and put on a skin tight shirt and pants. Rouge also went to sleep. Kirt had heard everything and he too went to sleep. Rouge woke up with someone holding her.  
"Scott?"  
"Huh?" Scott asked groggily.  
"Nothing, how are you feeling this morning?"  
Scott sat up, "Good. I'm feeling really good. I need a shower though."  
Rouge nodded. Scott sloppily put his clothes on and walked out of Rouge's room. He went strait to the bathroom. Scott took his clothes off again, stepping into the warm shower. the water slid down his body.  
~I've never felt so satisfied. Logan jerking me off and playing with Rouge.~ Scott stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his room smiling. Logan was asleep on his bed. Scott grabbed a pair of boxers and sweat pants. he walked to his bed with he man asleep on it.  
"Scott." Logan murmured in his sleep.  
The brunette smiled dreamily and shook Logan.  
"Logan wake up."  
Logan opened his eyes slowly, yawning loudly.  
"Where were you?" Logan asked.  
Scott blushed, "Uh."  
Logan laughed, "Good for you."  
"Yeah sorry i didn't come back to my room."  
Logan waved dismissively, "Nah kid. Its alright. You did something I'm sure you've never done before."  
"Uh, yeah. So you slept in my bed?"  
"I got tired." Logan shrugged. He got up. Scott noticed he was wearing a pair of baggy sleep pants. Scott stared as the man in front of him.. Never has he seen Logan shirtless. His muscles were cut!  
"Likin' what ya seein' kid?"  
Scott caught himself from drooling.  
"Uhhh."  
"I'm guessin' that's a yes. See ya down stairs!"  
Scott reluctantly went into the kitchen. Jean put her thoughts into Scott mind.  
~Why were you in Rouge's room last night!~ ~Because that's none of your business. Now get out of my head Jean.~ "You two want eggs?" Logan asked.  
Scott nodded, Jean declined. Someone came through the front door. It was a young girl, she looked like she wanted to kick someone's ass. She had olive skin and long black hair.  
"Long time no see kid!" Logan called out "I wanted to see you." She half smiled.  
"Yeah sure." Logan walked over to the girl.  
"No really. I think i'm done running."  
Logan put his arm around the girl's shoulder and it appeared they were walking to the professor's office.  
~great i'm alone with Jean. Awkward!~ "If its that horrible being around me I'll leave!" Jean ran off.  
Scott ate the eggs Logan cooked, Smiling dreamily again.  
~Logan cooked these for me.~ Scott went back upstairs with a spring in his steps. He nearly ran into Kirt.  
"Hey man! Oh Scott you dirty dog!"  
"Huh?" Scott arched a brow.  
"You and Rouge." Kirt whispered.  
Scott looked mad, "Don't tell anyone!"  
"You have my word."  
A week gone by before everyone's eyes and it was Christmas eve. The gang went to ice rink to skate. Kirt and Rouge sat out. Scott, Jean and Storm were skating.  
"Come on Logan. Skate with me!" Store pleaded.  
Logan reluctantly put his skates on and walked out onto the ice. Scott laughed when Logan fell down.  
"Beast, why isn't the professor here with us?"  
"He's working on something for you and Scott. Like prototype things."  
Rouge was interested now, "Like what sir?"  
"Its a surprise. now go out there and have fun."  
Rouge looked at Scott and decided to go. She laced up and glided over to where Scott was.  
"So Mr. Summers, you and you know who do anything together?"  
Scott frowned, "Ever since Laura's showed up he hasn't come to see me, or talked to me or anything."  
Rouge looked at Storm and Wolverine.  
"Maybe he's waiting for you to go to him."  
"I'm too nervous." Scott smiled shyly.  
"Oh, Scott stop being ridiculous! If you want him you gotta show im!"  
Rouge glided across the ice between Logan and Storm. She winked at Logan and looked toward Scott. Logan looked at the brunette and smiled. When everyone was done skating they went to the mall. Scott and Kirt were together. Rouge, Beast, and Storm were drinking cocoa. And Jean was left with Logan.  
"I can't believe Scott. He's taking our break up so well!"  
"I don't think this is my business."  
Jean looked at the black haired man, "Well Scott seems to talk to you a lot. What's wrong with him?"  
Logan shrugged, " Nothing. He looks happy for once. Maybe he was ready to move on."  
Jean groaned, "But I know he liked me, how can he just give up?"  
"Because he knew who you were sleeping with Jean."  
The read head gasped, "He knew? He knew and stayed with me?"  
"I don't know what's running through his head, but I know he's hurting."  
Logan walked away to find Kirt and Scott. He found them at the food court. Kirt was throwing his fries and Scott was laughing at him. Logan felt a little jealous. He went over to where the two boys were sitting.  
"Hey Logan!" Kirt greeted.  
"Hey." Logan sat down, "What are you two gonna get into?"  
"I don't know. Maybe find Rouge and hit the arcade." Kirt replied.  
Scott continued to stay silent. He just sat there sipping his soda, eating his tacos. Scott got up and dumped his tray. He walked away. Kirt got up and so did Logan.  
"Yo Scott, what's up!" Kirt called out.  
"I'm just bored. Lets got find Rouge."  
They searched everywhere. Kirt saw Jean sitting by a water fountain.  
"Ill catch up!"  
It was just Logan and Scott now.  
"How have you been?" Scott asked.  
"Good, how bout you?"  
"Good." Scott peered over the railing.  
"There she is!"  
Logan took Scott's hand, "Why are you being so quiet around me?"  
Scott shrugged and took his hand back. he took the escalator down leaving Wolverine upstairs. Wolverine wonders the mall for a bareable five minutes and he leaves. He takes off on his motorcycle taking the scenic route home. When he gets to the estate he goes strait to his room. He know who's in there before he turns the light on. The person pushes him against the bedroom door. They kiss. Logan wraps his arms around the person.  
"Ive been waiting for you."  
They mystery person feels up Logan's abs. Mesmerized by them. The person helps Logan take his shirt off.  
"Take your pants off Logan."  
"Someone is demanding."  
Logan takes his pants off and is surprised when he feels the person pushing his boxers down covering his cock with their lips.  
"Oh fuck kid!" Logan panted "Am I doing it right." The other asked.  
Logan puts his hands through the shortly cropped hair and thrusted deeper into the others mouth. The person eagerly sucks, licking and nipping the engorged cock.  
"Fuck, Oh FUCK!" Logan said over and over.  
The person laugh as precum dripped lavishly.  
"Don't hold back Logan. I want you to come."  
The person sped up his pace, sucking on the super sensitive tip.  
"Fuck yes Scott!" Logan looked down and saw the brunette stroking himself, while blowing him. HE released his seed into Scott's willing mouth. Some dribbled down his mouth. Scott coughed on the large load, grimacing at the strange taste.  
"You can spit it out in that can if you want." Logan Stepped out of his boxers and sat on his bed.  
Scot spit the come into the trash and went over to the bed as well. He stared at Logan's body in the dark. The moonlight barely coming through the window. Scott felt his cock throbbing and he took it in his hand once more. Logan looked over. He grabbed Scott and ripped his clothes off.  
"Logan!" Scott sounded alarmed.  
"Relax/" Logan said as he sat Scott on top of his thigh. Logan kissed Scott, swirling his tongue around the younger's mouth. Scott moaned into the kiss loving how the man's hands felt against his creamy skin. Scott began moving his hips as he pumped at his erection. Logan used the precum dripping from Scott to lube up his fingers.  
"I'm gonna show ya somethin'. It might feel a little weird at first."  
Scott nodded. Logan swirled a slick finger around Scott's entrance. Scott was already puckering.  
"Wolverine!" Scott blushed at his own reaction.  
"Shhh. It's alright. I'm only gonna use one finger okay?"  
"Okay."  
Logan pushed his finger tip in circling the rim. He pushed a little further in till his knuckle was only visible. Scott clinched around the finger. Logan smiled. HE pulled the finger out, and in slowly. Scott's face burned with embarrassment as he moaned. Logan pushed his finger into a bundle of nerves causing Scott ot squeeze his biceps.  
"Wolverine!" Scott whimpered.  
"I know you want more. Hold your horses."  
Logan genitally stroked Scott's prostate.  
"It feels so-!" Scott lifted and lowered himself on the finger inside hi. Logan licked the shell of Scott's ear and used his other hand to massage his testis. This continued for twenty minutes. Scott was panting wildly.  
"You're so close to bursting. I feel it!"  
Scott threw his head back and Logan covered his mouth to muffle the scream. Scott shook violently, holding onto Logan tightly. Logan pried Scott off of him. Feeling the slight sting of deep scratches on his back. Scott collapsed on the bed pulling Logan down. HE nuzzled into the older man's chest falling asleep.  
"He doesn't know how sexy he is."  
Logan put Scott onto a pill and cleaned them up the best he could. He stepped out onto the balcony for a smoke.  
"Hnn Logan?" Scott called from the bed.  
"I'm out here kid. Be there in a minute."  
Logan heard soft breathing, Scott had fell back asleep. Logan went back inside and put on a pair of black sweats. He went down stairs. Laura the girl he knows now is his clone was sitting in the kitchen, well more like sleeping. Logan poured a cup of orange juice and drunk it before picking Laura up and carrying her to her room. After tucking Laura in he returned to is room. He laid next to the very unconscious Scott.  
Logan woke up first a little startled when he felt someone pulling him down. Scott's grip was tight on his arm. Logan started at Scott for a while.  
"Wolverine, Wolverine!" Scott moaned.  
Logan smirked. He pulled the blanket off of Scott and watched him hump the air. Logan was amused. No wonder Scott's scent could be smelled through the entire hall, he has dreams like these. Logan saw come shoot up Scott's chest.  
"Whoa! Wet dream with a happy ending." Logan chuckled.  
Scott woke to something tickling his stomach. Logan was lapping up something off his stomach. He flipped out, he got up and scooted away, falling out the bed.  
"Huh? What!" Scott asked dazed.  
"Calm down, remember you came to my room last night."  
"What were you doing?" Scott asked still frantic.  
Logan laughed hard, " It looked so tasty."  
"UGH! Logan you didn't!"  
"C'mere an let me lick the rest."  
Scot scowled, "No give me something to wipe it off."  
Logan threw Scott his own ripped up t-shirt."  
"I don't have any clothes cuz someone ripped them off!"  
Logan laughed. He threw Scott a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Scott looked good in black.  
"Thanks, I feel spoiled. I have you bringing me off then my dreams."  
"what was goin on in that dream of yers?"  
"What always happens. Logan i don't want to keep this a secret."  
Logan nodded, "Well when you gonna tell yer friends?"  
Scott shrugged, " I have no clue. Probably after Christmas break."  
Logan patted Scott on top his head, "Merry Christmas by the way. I got you something."  
Logan fished through the jeans he wore the day before. He threw a small box over to Scott and left his bed room. Scott opened the box and a dog-tag was in there. On the front it said: Cyclops. The back said: The beast is enchanted by the monster.  
Scott put it around his neck and left Logan's room He went downstairs. he smelt sweets, heard cheer.  
"Good morning Scott." The professor said genially.  
"Good morning Professor." Scott replied.  
"I have something for you." The professor's smile broadened.  
"Really?"  
"I will give it to you later, right now were going to celebrate this beautiful Christmas."  
Scott nodded. He hugged Jean and she smiled back. Scott hugged Rouge as well as pecking her on the cheek.  
"Scott quit it!" Rouge giggled.  
He really wanted to hug Logan, but that would raise unwanted attention.  
"Logan." Scott greeted.  
"Slim." Logan nodded There was a knock at the front door. Storm answered it and all the x-men were surprised. The members of the brotherhood walked in.  
"What are they doing here?" Kirt asked.  
"We are allies now, and I invited them over." Professor said.  
"Good morning Charles." Magneto said.  
"Good morning Eric."  
The two men converse. Toad, Lance and Blob stood there awkwardly. Jean waved to Lance.  
"Hey guys." Toad broke the awkward silence, "I know we cause y'all a lot of trouble but lets try ta forget all dat."  
"I guess we could try." Rouge spoke up.  
Scott didn't look happy and neither did Logan. Scott left the room and went into any other room. He sat in a window looking out of it. Logan came in shortly.  
"The professor wants ya to come back."  
Scott scoffed, "Well he can suck my dick!"  
"Hey! You better do what Charles asks."  
Scott knew Logan was right but he couldn't let himself sit and pretend Lance didn't sleep with his woman. That blob didn't almost kill her. Logan stepped up to Scott and smiled.  
"What?" The brunette asked.  
"Mistletoe." Logan pointed up.  
Logan kissed Scott. The younger wrapped his arms around Logan's neck as he shut his eyes. They heard a knock at the door and split apart instantly. It was Lance,  
"I know you don't like me Summers, but everyone sees you as leader. You're not setting a good example."  
Lance noticed Scott's face, and looked at Logan who looked annoyed.  
"I'm not gonna say what i think you two were doing."  
"And what would that be!" Scott asked.  
Lance pointed to the mistletoe, and Scott's face betrayed him.  
"I knew you were a nancy boy!"  
"You know shit!" Scott snapped.  
Lance laughed, "Wow is Wolverine good in bed?"  
Logan smirked, "Would you like to find out?"  
"Maybe I would." Lance said strait faced.  
Scott glared, "Well you can't because he's mine!"  
Logan looked surprised. Lance shrugged.  
"Like how Jean was?"  
Scott was on the other side of the room in an instant. He punch Lance square in his nose.  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Scott screamed.  
Logan grabbed Scott, "Hey behave! Both of you!"  
"She liked every moment too." Lance continued.  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HAVE THAT LOOSE ASS PUSSY LANCE, its yours." Scott was shaking tears brimming his eyes.  
"I'm the one who popped that cherry Summers!"  
Scott ripped from Logan's grip and him and Lance began fighting. The professor rolled in and they stopped.  
"Scott, what's the meaning of this?"  
"Its nothing professor." Scott left that room. Everyone was staring at him. Jean knew exactly what happened. She got up from her seat and was going to go to Scott when he backed up, "Fuck off JEAN!" He ran up the stairs.  
Logan explained what happened to the professor and Lance apologized.  
"That was out of Scott's nature." Storm commented.  
"Ill go talk to him." Rouge suggested.  
"That's a good idea." Said Kirt.  
Rouge made her way up the staircase and got to Scott's door. She tentatively knocked on it.  
"Can i come in?"  
There was no reply. She opened the door. Scott was laying face down on his bed.  
"Are you...okay?" Rouge asked.  
Scott let out a shaky breath, "NO, i loved her Rouge. I loved her more than anything. But she never told me."  
"Scott, just forget about her. Logan likes you."  
Scott sobbed, "I know."  
"Anything else bothering you? I've never seen you upset."  
They talked for an hour. Scott stopped crying but he stayed upstairs. Rouge descended down stairs.  
"Is he alright?" Jean asked.  
"He'll live. he like to keep EVERYTHING bottled up. He upset about a lot of things, but mostly about his parents and stuff he not even sure he can sort out."  
Jean sighed, "I really messed up."  
Lance shrugged, "You don't want him anyways. Just a pussy."  
Jean glared at Lance, "Don't talk abut him that way!"  
"Teenagers. " Eric said.  
Storm and Logan agreed. Later that evening Magneto, Toad and Blob decided to head home.  
"I'm gonna see Wanda!" Toad said excitedly.  
Magneto rolled his eyes. Logan went to check on Scott. he went into his room without knocking. Scott was sleeping soundly. Logan sat on the bed. Logan kissed Scott goodnight, and left the room. Logan went off to do his thing whatever that might be. In the living room...  
"Who's the cute kid." Lance asked.  
Lance went to pat Laura on the shoulder when two metal claws shot from her knuckles.  
"Dont touch me!"  
Lance backed up, "Whoa!"  
"Laura be nice to the guest" Storm said.  
" Sure" She retracted her claws, "If he stops making Scott and Logan angry."  
Lance scoffed, "Why is everyone on his side. I wasn't the one who was kissin' up on Wolverine!"  
Jean, Kirt, Storm, and Rouge stared at Lance.  
"That's not true. I thought Rouge and Scott were an item." Kirt blurted.  
Lance looked at Rouge.  
"Were not together we just mess around!" Rouge admitted.  
"He's kissing Logan. They were under the mistletoe and Scott had that look, like he was embarrassed-"  
Jean interrupted, "I don't think you know what you're talking about Lance. Scott doesn't like men."  
"Well go ask him about it. I'm sure his face will tell you the truth."  
Storm put her hand on Lance's shoulder, "I think its time you go home."  
Lance left. Jean went to Scott's room, she walked in. Jean looked at Scott for a minute and she smiled sadly.  
"Scott."  
"Hmm!" He woke up groggily.  
Jean put her hands in her lap, "did you kiss Logan?"  
Scott frowned, "Even if i did lie you'd find out anyways. I did. Well he kissed me."  
Jean looked appalled, "He what! Did you let him?"  
"At first he just stole them, but then i started kissing back."  
Jean didn't know what to say. She got up and left. Her face blank. Scott followed her.  
"Did i make you gay Scott?"  
"No! I don't like men, women are my main thing. Its just Logan for some reason. I dont know what it is."  
Jean nodded, "As long as you're not gay i feel a little better."  
"I don't think I'm bi either. I don't know what i am."  
Scott walked away. He ended up at the professor's office. Rouge was in there with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Scott welcome back to the sane world." Xavier teased.  
"I'm sorry professor."  
"Its alright. What he said crossed the line."  
Scott sat in a chair and sighed. "Your gift is in the lab."  
Scott and the professor went to the lab. Beast was in there fixing up a table.  
"What's going on?" Scott asked nervously.  
"You're going to be put to sleep and when you wake up you will know what i have given you."  
Scott nodded. He was told to count backwards from ten. Instead of a peaceful dream he dreamt of the day his parents died, and thought his brother died too. he shot up grabbing the person nearest. Scott clung to the person for a while, collecting himself.  
"You okay kid." Logan asked.  
"Yeah." Scott inhaled deeply.  
Scott realized that he didn't have his glasses on. He immediately shut his eyes.  
"Logan!"  
"Its alright, let beast explain."  
Scott opened his eyes.  
Beast smiled, " I have put very small contact like disk into our irises. They are make of the same material your sunglasses are but they're clear and flexible. There's two buttons, one on each side of our temples. The left lifts the lens up letting minimal ray through, press it again and the lens go back. On the right side lifts two lens up for mid power, click it again and you have raw power."  
Scott sat there in silence.  
"And once i find a new way to improve what i've already given you. There will be more settings."  
"Okay thank you." Scott smiled.  
"Thank the professor it was his idea."  
Scott got up, he still felt woozy. He saw the professor sitting there and knelled down. He hugged him.  
"Thank you so much professor."  
"You're welcome my son. If you want someday we can continue the sessions to try and regain your natural control back."  
Scott nodded, "When I'm ready, those sessions are rather exhausting. The team needs a leader who isnt tired all the time."  
Logan stood there grinning. He took Scott by the shirt collar and dragged him away. When they were a good distance away from the lab. Logan kissed Scott. The teen smiled, "Kiss me again." Logan did. Scott pushed Logan into the wall.  
"Hey stop doing that. I don't wanna go any further until we're dating."  
"Uhg Logan. Fine i understand."  
"Its so we don't move too fast. I'm ready because I'm and old man, but you're not."  
Scott frowned, "Okay. Can i still kiss you?"  
Logan laughed, "Of course."  
The brunette kissed Logan passionately.  
"Scott stop." Logan was frowning deeply.  
"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm a virgin!"  
"Kid I've been wanting to take your virginity since i first saw you."  
Scott laughed. They went down stairs. Everyone was opening presents. Rouge was wearing a short sleeved shirt without gloves. She spotted Scott and ran to hug him.  
"Rouge?" Scott asked uneasy.  
"Scott your eyes are blue?"  
He nodded.  
Rouge pointed to Logan who was under the mistletoe this time.  
"Go kiss em. Everyone here knows bout you two."  
"They do?"  
Rouge shrugged. Scott walked up to Logan, grabbed his jacket pulling him down for a hot kiss. Logan's face burned.  
"Scott!" His voice warning.  
Rouge laughed then Storm started to too. Kirt was disturbed. Jean smiled slightly.  
"Aww dude you just kissed him!" Kirt shouted.  
"I'm tired of sneaking around. I can't do it. Its exhausting."  
Logan patted Scott on the head and whispered in his ear, "You ready for your date?"  
Scott kept a strait fave but he knew he was bright pink.  
"Geeze Logan, quit make me blush!"  
Scott huffed up stairs.  
"Stop teasing him so much Logan." Jean said.  
"Its funny watching him blush though. I'd better go tease him some more."  
Logan ran up the stairs. He opened the door to Scott's room. Scott was putting on some dark blue denim jeans.  
"Hey put a black shirt on. You look so damn fuckable in black."  
Scott found an old green day t-shit in his dresser.  
"How's that Logan?"  
Logan groaned inwardly, "Great. now c'mon!"  
"Where are we going?"  
Logan smirked, "To the bar."  
Scott was tugged along to Logan's room. Logan threw him some shoes.  
"Put those on."  
"I'm only 17 Logan." Scott laced up.  
"A mutant 17 year old."  
Scott sighed.  
~_A bar? Really Logan? That's not romantic at all_.~ When Logan and Scott came down stairs and everyone ooo-ed them.  
"Logan's a cradle robber!" Rouge teased.  
"No I'm NOT!" Logan slammed the front door.  
Scott stood outside staring at the moon. Logan took Scott's hand, pulling him to the garage. He handed the teen a helmet. Logan hopped on and patted the back. Scott took his seat behind Logan. They took off.  
"Hand on kid!"  
Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. They skidded around corners, zoomed past red lights. Scott could smell Logan's musk. It was intoxicating. Scott's hands started wondering and Logan started laughing.  
"Having fun back there?"  
"Very funny Logan." Scott grinded his hard-on behind the object of his arousal. They drove the twisty streets for hours...

this is my first fan fiction and i didn't have a beta. so please enjoy give me some comments and the other chapters will be up shortly


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two A brain

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution nor do i want to. i just wanna write the smut. None of these characters are mine and lets enjoy some boy on boy action. yes

"Logan my legs hurt!" Scott complained.  
"We're here!"  
Logan stopped the bike and got off of it.  
"Logan what is this?"  
"I just wanted to show you what I do on nights sometimes."  
Logan pointed to the view of the city. Scott smiled. ~this was kind of romantic~ "So Scott, what do you like to eat."  
"Uh chicken with mac N cheese."  
Logan laughed, "You're too adorable!"  
"I'm not adorable. I'm Horny!" Scott pouted.  
Wolverine shook his head. He sat Scott on his motorcycle and undid his pants. Scott's erection stood proud.  
"I want to rip all your clothes off in a firey passion. I want to lick you up and down feeling you shiver below me."  
Logan stroked Scott as he whispered into his ear.  
"I want to finger you till your screaming, then I'll penetrate you deeply feeling you clamp around me."  
"Lo-Logan, I ant you to fuck me."  
"That's your hormones talking. Now put a show on for me Mr. I can't wait."  
Scott took his cock and massaged the tip with his thumb. He moaned wontonly as he caught Logan staring, a bulge forming in his jeans. Logan grabbed Scott suddenly throwing his to the ground. he undid his own pants and began dry humping Scott. They kiss, bit, moaned.  
"Moan as loud as you want kid."  
Scott opened his mouth moaning and groaning loudly.  
"Logan." Scott whined.  
"Just imangine how i feel kid."  
Scott thrusted his hips up.  
"You want me to do something to you?"  
Scott nodded. Logan got up helping the other up. They got back on the motorcycle. Logan took them to a cabin. He started a fire. Scott looked around. Just your basic cabin. A wood burning stove, a bed by the window. A bear rub by the fireplace. Logan taking his coat off. Whoa!  
"I know you enjoyed that ride, come here and show me how much."  
Scott took his coat and shoes off and walked over to Logan. He felt the man up, enjoying the muscles. He kissed Logan up and down his neck.  
"Lay down Kid." Logan's voice thick in arousal. Scott stood there a moment too long, Logan pushed him down hard, yanking his shirt off.  
"Logan!" Scott winced.  
Logan pressed his lips agains the teen roughl as he unbuttoned the jeans pulling them and Scott's boxers down. Logan took his clothes off too. He spit on his fingers, and shoved on in. Logan took both of Scott's rist and pinned them. The older added a second finger.  
"LOGAN IT HURTS!" Scott whined.  
Logan addded the third finger spreading his fingers, stretching him hastily.  
"Logan Please stop!" Scott's eyes were wide with fear.  
Logan spit on his hand rubbing it onto his cock. He positions himself with Scott's entrance. He smirked.  
"LOGAN!" Scott clinched his eyes shut trying to brace himself.  
Scott heard laughter and opened his eyes. Logan was laughing his heart out.  
"I'm teaching you a lesson. Stop asking for something you aint ready for!"  
Scott nodded. Logan released Scott rist and got up.  
"I'm sorry." Logan whispered.  
"I'm sorry I've been asking."  
Logan began to finger Scott, He also took the wilting cock into his mouth.  
"Ah, Wolverine!"  
He sucked hard on the newly awakened cock. Logan growled and got into the 69 position.  
"Scott take it in your mouth." Logan comanded.  
The brunette did. Logan's length gagged him when he thrusted down. Scott felt amazing, he was being sucked and fingered while he pleased Logan.  
"Fuck, ah fuck Scott! I want to fuck you so hard!"  
Scott blushed and his insides tightened. He freely thrusted his cock into Logans skilled mouth. Sweat dripped down his body. Logan pressed his fingers hard into Scott's prostate. Scott moaned, screamed as he came hard into Logan's mouth. Scott felt Logan's cock pulsing on his shoulder. The first moan Scott had heard from the so called tough man.  
"HNN!" Logan sat up,"Kid i wat you to uh...finger me."  
"Uh, um okay." Scott sat up and looked at the older man bending over on his knees infront of him. Scott covered his fingers in spit. He circled around the puckered hole.  
"Dont hafta be gental. Push them in. Just do it slow."  
Scott followed orders. Logan used his inner muscles to clench and grab Scott's fingers. Scott pulled them half way out pushing them in. HE made a steady pace as he twisted his fingers around. He slid his fingers in to the knuckle.  
"P-push down gentally." Logan studdered.  
Scott felt some kind of orb, a mass. He pushed his fingers into it and Logan clinched the bear fur rug hard. His knuckles turning white. Scott pushed into the orb faster and a little harder. Logan began to moan uncontrolibly.  
"Keep doin' THAT!"  
"Logan, I've always thought you were the sexiest person I've ever seen."  
Logan felt his face burning slightly. He never let anyone see him this vulnerable but his first. He never let anyone in. He felt vulnerable maybe even a little scared, but he didn't care. Logan came hard. Scott milked him for all he was worth. The older man stopped convulsing. He sat up, turned around, and hugged Scott.  
"Ah, Fuck. Ah fuck, fuck kid. I've never showed anyone that side of me. Not for a long time."  
"You're saying you're always dom?"  
Logan chuckled, "I'm always with a woman, but I like men equally. I just havent been with one like that for a while."  
"Really? Why not?"  
"I aint tellin' you kid. Not for a while." Logan got some water and put it in the pot hanging over the fire. He took the pot out and dunked a wash cloth in.  
"Don't know abut you, but I feel sticky."  
Scott nodded, "Me too."  
They cleanedup and put their boxers back on. They laid on the bed. Scott wanted to smell this man, and watch his all night long but he couldnt. Logan watched Scott fight his heavy eyelids.  
"Just go to sleep kid." Logan wrapped his arm around Scott.  
"Okay." Scott closed his eyes falling asleep just like that.  
In the middel of the night Logan started having a vivid nightmare. He was thrashing about on the bed. Scott shot up.  
"Logan, hey Logan!" Scott shook Logan's shoulders.  
Wolverine's eyes snapped open. He pinned Scott down, claws out.  
"Logan!" Scott shouted. No fear in his voice.  
Logan came back to reality, "Dont wake me up from my nightmares. You might get hurt!"  
"Logan are you alright?"  
"Yeh, Do you want to stay here with me for a couple of days?"  
Scott snuggled into the buff man, "Yeah."  
Wolverine woke up to something quiet pleasurable. Scott was beside him masturbating. He looked like a picture you'd see in a porn magazine. His face was flushed, mouth slightly ajar, hand wrapped tightly around his cock fisting the sheet with his other hand. Logan watched Scott pay extra attention to the head of his cock.  
"Ah, Wolverine!" Scott moaned.  
Scott moaned louder, forgetting that someone was next to him.  
"Wolver-ine!" hot seed shot up his abs, Scott's body went stiff then he started spasming as he continued stroking himself.  
"Havin' fun?" Logan smiled.  
"Hmm." Sounds of contentment.  
The older licked the come from Scott's stomach like it was honey.  
"Ah Wolverine!"  
Logan looked up cocking and eyebrow. Scott grinned.  
"Its too early to be teasing me like that."  
Logan got up and found his pant; putting them on.  
"Want something to eat?"  
Scott wanted to ask whose cabin this was and how did he know therre was food here, but decided against it.  
"Yeah."  
"Got pb&j. When we go into town I;ll get some more stuff. Don't be getting horny this time."  
Scott chuckled. They got all the way dressed and headed back to the mansion. Logan sneaked Scott to his room.  
"You can fit a size 34" right?"  
"Yeah."  
They left the house as sneaky as they came. Logan took them to the grocery store. Scott got the cereal and milk. Logan got everything else.  
"Logan I've known you my whole life. Just be my boyfriend."  
The buff black haired man felt his cheeks burning. He put his helment on and climbed on his bike. Scott put the food bag into his backpack and climb on as well. Scott wondered why Logan hadn't said nothing.  
By the time they got back to the cabin it was two pm. Logan put the food away.  
"Lets roast marshmellows."  
Logan popped the bag open and pulled out two wire sticks for them. Scott sat by the fire place in reverie. A placid smile spreading across his face. The two sat in silence as their marshmellows browned to perfection.  
"Logan?" Scott started tentativly.  
"Yeah what's up."  
Scott swallowed hard, "Answer my friggin' question!" Scott glared daggers.  
Logan frowned, "I aint ready. I'll tell ya when I am."  
Scott sighed. Logan got up he took off his shoes and pants. he put on some sweats. He went back to the fire place and climbed on top of the blue eyed teen.  
"Logan?"  
"Did you enjoy touching me?"  
Scott blushed, "Yeah why wouldn't I?"  
Logan shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders. He pushed his groin into Scott's.  
"Would you fuck me right now if i asked." Logan murmered.  
Scott sat there for a second, "I dont thknk that would be a good idea."  
Logan chuckled, "You're such a good boy. Anyone else would die for that opportunity."  
"Well i like you Logan, and for some reason i get the feeling you dont ever want me to do that."  
Logan frowned alittle. Kid was almost on the money. In fact he did want Scott just not while he was still only 17. A man should take him. Logan shoook his head.  
~Who am i kidding. Ever since my first time i've been scared~ They outdoors man moved his hips as though riding Scott. "Logan you're good at that." Scott commented.  
"Ha ha kid!" Logan pushed Scott down and continued to gride his member into Scott. HIs breathing hitched in his throat when Scott grabbed his butt and pushed up to meet his thrust. Logan unbuttoned Scott's jeans pulling them off.  
"Logan?" Scott looked up into the dark green eyes.  
Logan sighed, "Yeah not a good idea right? And i'm the one who told ou not to get horny."  
Scott got up to get a pair of sleep pants. The brunette turned around and he saw Logan masturbating. Logan looked so fucking sexy. Scott never noticed before, but Logan's cock was huge. Well bigger than his. No fair. Scott watched Logan's body. How his face looked completly calm. His muscles tight. Soft sighs and grunts.  
"Fuck Scott. Quit lookin' at me like that!" Logan smiled.  
Scott walked over to the we behind Logan and kissed the back of his neck. Scott nipped ear lobes and pinched Logan's nipples. Scott reached around and took the swollen cock in his hand. He massaged the tip as he gentaly rung the shaft. Logan's soft moans turned into loud gasps. He held onto Scott's thighs. Logan felt a big one coming. Scott stroked the whole shaft and began feeling up the older man's testis. Scott kind of roughly pulled at the sack when they started getting tight.  
"Logan, I want to please you. Tease you."  
The older didnt care abuot how he looked or sounded.  
"I'm gonna shoot my load if you keep talkin' like that!"  
Scott bit Logan, sucking on him as he quickened his hand. Logan moaned reluctantly. Scott released the sack and applied gental pressure to the head again. Logan screamed as he came. His hands in tight fist. The sensation was powerful. Scott released the wilting cock and stopped sucking Logan's shoulder.  
"Logan did you like that?"  
"Shut up. I'll make lunch er something."  
Scott laughed, "Think you'll have wet dreams about that?"  
Logan smirked, "What do you think bub?"  
Logan made an easy pasta and two steaks. Scott was surprised Logan could cook so well. The younger x-man took out a videogame and Logan began his workout. The rest of the days went by fast. Logan was asleep in Scott's lap when eh suddenly shot up. He wrinkled his nose, snarling.  
"Sabortooth!"  
Logan was out the door in an instant.  
"Show yer self!"  
Sabor tooth came crashing down on top of Logan. The rouge x-men extended clawes slashing the opponet in teh face.  
"Somebody's in a bad mood." Sabortooth sneered.  
"What do you want."  
"I live around, what are you doing here with that cyclops kid?"  
Logan retracted his claws and grunted, "We're leaving. Just some special training since I'm the only one who's kill proof."  
Logan walked away, and Sabortooth let him. Logan entered the cabin and told Scott to pack up his things. They got on the bike and rode off.  
"Fucking Sabortooth!" Logan huffed.  
The trip felt longer to Scott because he didnt really want to leave. When they finally made it to the estate some people had made it back home from break already.  
Scott and Logan walked in. Kitty and Rouge greeted them.  
"Scott where have you been?"  
Logan and Scott grinned.  
"Ah, just training in the moutains."  
Kitty hugged Scott then the not so social Logan.  
"Uh i need a hot shower!" Scott announced.  
Scott and Logan went upstairs. Kitty turned to Rouge, "Are Mr. Logan and Scott dating?"  
Rouge giggled, "Maybe. Ill ask later."  
Kitty smiled, "You serious Rouge? They're together like that? I always knew Logan liked Scott."  
"Really? It was sort of a shock to me. I think its hot. Just wait till they start having sex."  
Kitty screamed, "So hot!"  
Upstairs Scott and Logan were in the shower scrubbing each other's back. In that cabin surrounded by all that wilderness made them bond in a special way.  
"Logan, let me." Scott trailed his fingers toward Wolverine's entrance. Logan bent over. Scott his fingers into the eager hole.  
"Scott, right there."  
The two horny x-men exited the shower. Scott went to his room to get dressed. He puts his dogtags back on and went down stairs.  
"Yo Scott!" Evan called out.  
"Hey whats up!" Scott greeted.  
The two walked into the kitchen. Logan was standing there eating cereal. Logan and Scott exchanged smiles. Cyclops and Spike ate lunch as they caught up with eachother.  
"So somebody told me you were gay. Is that true?" Evan asked seriously.  
Scott laughed, "No. I guess i'm bi."  
Evan looked disturbed, "You for reals Summers?"  
Scott blushed, "yeah"  
"its cool. You seeing anybody?"  
"Huh?" Scott cocked an eyebrow.  
"I was always curious." Evan smirked.  
"I'm with someone."  
Evan kissed Scott and pushed him against the refrigerator. Logan walked into the kitchen to put his bowl away.  
"Hey!" Logan pulled Evan away and took Scott into his arms.  
"Whoa, you're with Logan! Shit man I'm sorry"  
Logan kissed Scott eyeing the skater boy. Scott was pushing at Logan's chest but gave in. Evan felt himself getting hot and walked away. Scott couldn't stop kissing the green eyed x-men. They moved to the counter. Logan lifted Scott onto the counter and he latched onto his neck. Logan put his hand under the teens shirt. Scott closed his eyes.  
Kitty came in the oh so popular kitchen and walkedon on the scene. Logan stopped and turned to look at her. she blushed and ran away.  
"Logan!" Scott whined.  
"Were done for now. Just wait for tonight alright?"  
Scott frwoned but ran his fingers over the dogtags.  
"Okay."  
Scott got down from the counter and headed up stairs. He went into Rouge's room. Kitty and Rouge were giggling.  
"Hey Scott take a seat." Rouge patted the bed.  
"Umm Scott, I hope i didnt interrupt anyting."  
Scott smiled, "No, not really. Logan gets embarassed sometimes."  
Rouge laughed, "Him embarassed?"  
Scott shrugged, "It think its cute. My first relationship with a man and i love it."  
Kitty squealed. Scott and Rouge smirked. They were going to entertain this sweet innocent girl today.  
"So has Logan nailed you yet?" Rouge asked.  
Scott smiled, "NO. I want him to so bad though."  
"Scott!" Kitty smacked Cyclops.  
"What!"  
"Don't give it up so fast!"  
Scott laughed, "I always get scared so I'm not giving anything up."  
Rouge hugged Scott, "Why do you get scared! Logan won't hurt ya. By the way nice hicky and woody!"  
"Very funny Rouge. When should i give it up?" Scott readjusted himself in front of them.  
"Like a couple months Scott. A while." Kitty answered.  
"Has Logan let you fuck him?" Rouge giggled.  
"Ha! NO i think he's scared too. But for entirely different reasons."  
"Why would Mr. Logan be scared?"  
Scott thought about it and his stomach began flopping, "I think someone hurt him or worst raped him."  
Rouge and Kitty gasped.  
"When he lets me touch him I know its a very big privalage."  
"I hope it doesnt come between you guys."  
Scott sighed, "I hope so too. So you girls got any other questions. I feel like spilling."  
Christmas break was over before they realized it and school was back in session. Scott woke up in Logan's bed naked and sore. Logan spread his legs really wide as he rimmed him. Then they dry humped naked. Scott came from the noises Logan was making. Scott rolled over to put his school clothes on. He gace Logan a peck on the cheek and left the room. Scott got himself ready and went to the garage. Kitty and Rouge hopped in.  
"Mornin' Summers." Rouge kissed Scott on the cheek.  
"Good morning Rouge, Kitty."  
The crew went to school. Scott noticed a bunch of people watching him. Well checking him out. Men really. Scott hurried to his locker and to class. It was like any other boring day at school. At lunch Scott sat by himself under a tree eating the pasta Logan made him. He leaned back agains the tree and closed his eyes. Scott was thinking about how Logan smelt. Their scents on each other. Kitty noticed him and walked right over to him.  
"Earth to Scott!" Kitty waved her hand in front of the Cyclop's face.  
"Huh?"  
"Brilliant Scott. Why are you sitting here alone?"  
Scott shrugged. He was becoming queit the loner wasnt he? Logan must be rubbing off on him. Scott was going to get up when he noticed his hard-on.  
"I'm just chillin' and eating. What bout you?"  
"Well I want to get back with Lance, but i heard he wanted you. Is that true?"  
Scott looked surprised, "Ugh! he wants me. I dont think its true."  
Kitty hugged Scott and happily skipped away. Scott sat at the tree and thought how strangely everyone's been acting since he came clean about him and Logan's relationship. Everyone seemed to be attracted to him. It must be the alpha leader thing they're attracted to. Even though when he was with Logan the man had all the control most of the time. He never let himself go around anyone and yet he was becoming so loose around his friends. They seemed enjoy his company a lot more.  
Eighth period...PE.  
"I didnt know you had blue eyes Scott." "Uh yeah." Scott ran onto the basketball court. When PE was over he confronted Lance.  
"Kitty says you want me. Is it true?"  
Lance smirked, "Well if that Wolverine guy wants ya. Ya must be a great catch."  
Scott frowned, "Well i don't want you. You already know it too!"  
As Scott was walking away Lance grabbed his hand. Lance tugged Scott close to him and kissed him.  
"Lance!"  
"You know you like it Summers."  
Lance's hand was tracing his groin undernegth his clothes. An erection formed to the light touches.  
"Somebody is easily excitiable. I can make your bed rock Summers"  
"Stop it!"  
Lance put his hand down Scott's pants and stroked him. The cyclops moaned.  
"Geeze you're wet!"  
Scott pressed his temple and blasted Lance away from hij.  
"If you think about doing that again, I'll make sure red is the last color you see!"  
Lance sat up and looked into Scott's glowing red irises. He looked horrofied.  
"I'm sorry. You look so yummy I couldnt help myself."  
Scott stomped off to his car. Kitty, Rouge, and Jean were waiting for him.  
"What took you so long?" Kitty asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
Scott started the car and drove off. When they got home Scott went strait to his room. He plopped on the bed and stared at his groin. Still hard. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Can i come in?" Rouge asked.  
"yeah."  
Rouge sat on Scott's bed and ran her fingers through his hair. She really did care for Scott. She always had.  
"Waht happened today?"  
"Uhg! Lance molested me. Disturbing."  
"He what! Oh eww! What happened."  
Scott sat up and showed her his erection. Rouge laughed, "You're human Scott."  
"yeah i guess."  
Rouge hugged Scott and left. Scott laid on his stomach. He thrusted his cock into the matteress. Scott got a jolt of pleasure. he took his pants off and continued to hump his bed. Scott put his hand around his dick and thrusted into his hand. Scott imangined Logan thrusting into him. Scott's hand grip got tighter as he thrusted faster.  
"Logan just like that! OOOoo Logan!"  
Scott was in his own little world that he didn't hear his door open and someone walk in. The person spread Scott's cheeks and drove his tounge in and out. The person put his finger in and pressed into the spot that would make Scott scream. Scott lifted his head to see who it was, but his face was pressed into the blankets. The person's didck was rubbing between his cheeks. Scott's entrance clinched. The person's dick massaged his testis. This created a lot of friction and Scott came. He felt the onter person jerking off vigarisly and coming on his ass. The person laid beside him.  
"Logan?" Scott turned his head Logan smiled, "Yeah its me."  
Scott snuggled into his lover. Loan smacked Scott's ass.  
"Why yo masturbate like that?"  
"You like it?"  
"It was a little scary, but its alright because it was you."  
Logan ruffled Scott's perfectly groomed hair, "What happened?"  
"Uhg nothing reallyy. Logan want to go on a date friday."  
"Are you going to take me somewhere?" Logan laughed.  
"Well yeah! Yes i am. You better say yes."  
"Okay ill go."  
Logan too a cigarette out of Scott's night stand and lit up. Scott did his homework. The house was noisey today. Logan got up and went to check it out. Flames and sparks were flying. Wolverine noticed the Alvalanche standing with Kitty. Logan always thought she could do better. He walked over to Kitty. He was alittle protective of her. He felt a growl in the back ofhis throat when he caught Lace's scent. It was slight but Scott's scent was on him. Logan didn't hold his anger back. Lance and Kitty both jumped.  
"Uhh Mr. Logan I told them to stop but they wouldn't." Logan's eyes were fixed on Lance, "YOu stay away from what's not yers bub! Understand?"  
Logan couldnt help from snarling.  
"Logan!" Kitty was shocked.  
"Stay away from him Kitty. I don't want to see you hurt anymore because of him. Go upstairs. ALL OF YOU!"  
Every student stopped then ran upstairs or outside.  
"Keep yer hands off Scott. He-your really pissing me of."  
Lance looked down, "Yeah i freaked him out. I didnt think he'd react that way."  
"What! You thought he'd run into your arms willingly?"  
"No! But freak completly out. Its like he's never kissed a dude before."  
"I'm the only man he's ever been with!"  
Lance stepped back, "Aww man! Summers a virgin isnt he? Shit i'm sorry."  
Lance left, but Wolverine was still pissed. He went up to Scott's room and plopped onto the bed. Scott noticed the angry aura.  
"Logan?"  
"Not now kid."  
Scott got the hint and left his room. Kitty grabbed him.  
"Why is Logan mad at Lance?" Kitty crossed her arms.  
"Uh Kitty, Lance tried to-he uhh!" Scott's face spoke all she needed to know and she sighed. Then a thought hit her and she grinned.  
"Logan is in love with you."  
Scott blushed, "I'm not so sure. Maybe he just likes me."  
"Scott, i can tell. He brooding right now isn't he?"  
Scott shrugged. Kitty smacked her forehead, "Geeze pay more attention to your boyfriend's body language sometimes!"  
"I'm trying gosh!"  
"Scott do you love Logan?"  
The cyclops laughed, "Isn't that a little too soon? Me in love again. I dont freakin' think so."  
Logan over heard Scott and stormed off. He got on his motorcycle and rode away. Later tht evening Logan returns and Scott was left waiting for him in the livingroom.  
"Logan where have you been?"  
Logan grunted, "Wouldn't you like to know bub."  
Wolverine walked away and left a bewildered teen. Scott got up and followed his lover. Logan turned around growling at the teen. Scott was confused. what had he done?  
"Logan tell me what's bothering you. Please!"  
Logan's agner and hurt kicked in as he lashed out, "Why dont you go take to your girl toy! Fuck off kid!"  
Scott was confused even more now, "I dont have one. I want to talk to you!"  
Wolverine walked away.  
Scott didnt sleep a wink and was dragging himself to school. The day seemed extra exhasting. When he got home Logan was nowhere to be found. Things continued like this for a week. Scott's mood was getting edgy and bitchy again. Logan had left because of something he did. The young Cyclops ventured out into the forest by the estate. He remembered their first kiss. Scott trembled. Another week gone by with no Wolverine in sight. Every weekend Scott would wait for Logan to appear but he never did.  
When Logan finally came home he saw Scott asleep in his bed. He missed his brunette lover.  
"Lo-gan." Scott murmured in his sleep. Tears falling. Logan felt his heart ache. He kissed Scott. The youngers eyes snapped ofpen, the slight red glow appearant. Scott winced.  
"Logan!" Cyclops threw his arms around the olders neck. Wolverine sighed.  
"tell me what i did and Ill fixit i promise. I think i love you Wolverine. Dont leave me please. I'm scared about my feelings. It's happening so me what i did so i can have more time to explore these feelings for you!"  
Logan felt like an ass, "You already fixed it. And i feel the same way."  
Scott sobbed on Logan's shoulder for a while.  
"Hey kid. Lets go to sleep. You have a headache right? Lets get you an asprin."  
Scott sat in the bed while Logan searched for some asprin someone had given him. He gave them to Scott and the teen took them dry. Scott laid back and Logan rested his head on Scott's chest. ~Logan loves me~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three A heart

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution nor do i want to. i just wanna write the smut. None of these characters are mine and lets enjoy some boy on boy action. yes

Things were going smoothly for the odd couple. It's been seven months since they started dating. Scott had graduated and Logan made a teacher at Xavier's school. He taught self defense and survival. The couple were very happy but they rarely moved past second base. This bothered Scott. He believed himself ready, but everytime he tried to seduce Logan the older man just sat there. Scott was persistant.  
"Oh Wolverine!" Scott's wet dreams were coming every night now. He would clean off and climb onto of Logan. He's pretend to "ride" the other.  
Scott was hot on Logan's tail. The older man had said something he didnt quiet catch right. It frightened him to death. Logan stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked Scott up and down. The younger's face was getting redder and his fist were balled up. Knuckles turning white.  
"Logan! What did you just say to me!" Scott's voice quivered.  
"well lets put it simple. We aint goin out no more. End of discussion."  
Logan turned back around and left. Scott stood there not knowing to follow or to run away. Scott walked to his own room to cry. Logan had just broken up with him without any hesitation. The next day he was going to confront Logan but his ex wasnt in his room, wasnt at the water fountain. Pretty much no where.  
"Professor where is Logan!" Scott rushed into his father's room.  
"He went to look for some triggers. He's been remembering some things and he wants to sort them out."  
Scott sighed, "I would have helped him."  
"He wants to do this alone."  
Scott turned to leave, "I know."  
Scott waited for long for months, then one day it hit him that Logan may not be coming back for serveral more months even years. Scott convienced himself to give up. He went on with his days in bitter solitude. He learned how strong he was when Logan left. Scott slowly started forgetting his feelings, the childhood crush for his mentor as he grew into a man. He became the leader of the x-men. Scott didn't believe in mistakes. He didn't like when people were disobeying the rules. He was strait laces Summers.

"You want this don't you?" Scott asked in a husky voice.  
The woman in the bar blushed. He took her hand and lead her to the back alley of the bar. He lifted her skirt and pushed her panties down. Scott kissed the side of the woman's neck as he fingered her. She tried to move her hands to touch him, but he never allowed anyone to touch him. Her hands were pinned above her head the whole time. He pushed her agaisnt the brick wall and pentrated her. Her moist heat encased his rock hard organ. Scott never felt something so amazing in his life. He had to control himself to not ram her into the very wall she was pinned to. He fucked her slow and hard. He believed in giving everyone that release. She squirted on his hand as he played with her clit. The last thrust in her had her screaming bloody murder. He pulled out and came on her ass.  
"That was beyond real." The woman commented.  
"Do you need something to wipe off?" She nodded and Scott handed her a hankerchif. He pulled up his pants and walked back into the bar. Scott wasnt one to become attached.  
Most nights were like this. He would find a woman to fuck and then leave and go home not satisfied. Scott was at school at college when someone caught his eye. He ignored his desire. After the class was over the person came up to him and introduced himself as Tommy. Scott smirked. Tommy invited him to a party.  
"You should totally come. It will be fun i promise."  
"Ill keep you up on that promise." Scott looked Tommy up and down.  
Scott left the class room with a raging hard on. He had to get rid of it fast because his next class was wrestling. The night of the party Scott showed up in his lace up boots, dark denim jeans and a shirt he stole from Logan. Every woman was swooned by him, men were either jealous or secretly yearning for him. Scott didn't care who was going to give him his fix they just had better been damn good. The x leader didn't really socialize with anyone. He just stood in the corner fighting back a migrane. His head ache was getting so bad that his vision would blur or shift from color to red. Someone grabbed his hand and lead him somewhere quieter. "Hey thanks. I needed to get out of there before i blasted something."  
The person laughed, "What do you mean?"  
"Oh. I'm a mutant." Scott smiled sadly.  
"That's cool man. As long as your a good mutant everything is strait."  
Tommy ploped on the bed next to Scott. He leaned in and Kissed the younger x-leader. Scott took no other hints and kissed back pushing the other onto the bed. Tommy pinched Scott's nipples and sucked on his neck.  
"Can i fuck you?" Scott asked.  
"As long as you lock that door."  
Scott got up and locked the door. He took all his clothes off and so did Tommy. They touched every nook and crany of eachother. Scott began preparing the other for sex. Tommy groaned with every stretch.  
"Don't hafta be gental. Get what's yours." Tommy finally said.  
"Lube."  
Tommy pointed to the table and Scott grabbed it. He smeared a good amount onto his cock and came back to the bed. Tommy was on all fours.  
"Oh no that wont do. Lay down on your back. I want to see your face while i fuck you."  
Tommy blushed, "Alright. Thats what i'm talking about."  
Scott put a thick pillow under Tommy's butt and pressed in. He pinned Tommy's arms at his sides as he thrusted into him. Each thrust made him feel better about being alone. Scott's first man. This was becoming emotional. As he changed the speed a lump formed in his throat. He wanted this to be Logan. Tommy had black hair, square jaw and green eyes. Tommy looked into Scott's eyes and he noticed the red glow behind his irises.  
"Say my name." Scott shouted.  
"SCOTT!"  
~that's right. I own this!~ As moans escaped Scott mouth, so did sobs. Tommy noticed and was concerned, "Hey Scott stop. Stop let me go. Please."  
Scott continued to fuck Tommy until he pulled out and rolled onto the bed. He curled into the fetal position and sobbed. Tommy kissed Scott's cheek and held him till he settled down. Scott didn't want to talk about what happen.  
"If you don't want to talk about it at least let me finish you off."  
Tommy took Scott's now clean cock into his mouth. The boy was no newbie.  
"Wolverine!"  
Tommy swallowed the come and looked up, "Whose wolverine?"  
Scott frowned as he blushed, "Uh. My first boyfriend."  
"Oh so your not over him are you? Am i the rebound?"  
Scott sighed, "Everyone i've been with has been my rebound."  
"Man you must have been sprung for him. I hope you get over him soon. Maybe we can start something? ya?" Tommy patted Scott on the head.  
Scott shrugged, "I gotta go home. I'll see you monday in class alright? I'm sorry for all this trouble. I really am."  
Tommy laughed, "Nah its alright. As long as you were satisfied."  
Scott redressed and left the party. He went strait home. Scott went into the kitchen and saw Rouge standing in front of the refrigerator looking for a late night snack. Her ass was perfectly round and her back looked so smooth. He couldnt help but look at her that way. He went upstairs and decided to wait for her by her room.  
"Hey Rouge."  
"Hi." Rouge said akwardly "Can i sleep with you tonight?"  
Rouge smiled and nodded, "You still hate sleeping alone. Its been a whole year since the last time you've been in my room. I was beginning to think you hated me."  
"I could never hate you." Scott said smoothly.  
That night he had sex with Rouge. She knew he needed to have sex with someone he could trust. Someone he actually had feelings for.  
"Scott are you alright?"  
"Yeah ill be fine."  
A couple of weeks gone by since that night. Scott decided to stop picking up random people from bars or his classes. But now he was fucking everyone he knew. From old classmates to the brotherhood. Scott's personality didn't get better. He was a complete ass hole to everyone. The only person he put his guard down around was Rouge. Scott became more of a perfectionist everyday. Everything had to be in order to counter act the disfunction inside him. He finished with his BA in top of his class. Scott Summers was "perfect". The professor decided to put him on a mission with Laura. He didn't really want to go but it was his duty as an x-men to help his fellow mutants. Scott flew the jet to some place in the tropics. There was a mutant girl lost in the caves. Laura with her heighten sense of smell was going to find her.  
"Could this get any lamer. Professor knows i can't see well in the dark."  
"Quit yer bitchin' Summers. She's close."  
Laura and Scott approached the little girl. She was backed up against the cave wall.  
"Don't hurt me." The scared girl said.  
Laura walked closer to the girl and she noticed what her mutant power was. The cave walls were liquidfying around her.  
"Hey stop what your doing. Do you want the cave to collasp."  
The girl shook her head, "I'm so scared. Is he gonna hurt me?"  
Scott scoffed. Laura shook her head, "Nah. not him. Too much of a pansy. Just a big asshole."  
Scott turned on his heel, "If you want to be safe then you'll just have to trust us."  
Scott walked away. Laura took the girl's hand and lead them out of the cave. On the way home Laura sat next to Scott and looked at him. She smell the usual depression on him and anxiety. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"You still cry at night about him huh? I hear you."  
Scott was caught off gaurd, " Huh?"  
"You sill wear the dogtag. You see him in me. Is that why your somewhat kind to me?"  
"What are you getting on about?" Scott crossed his arms.  
"You go to his room to masturbate to the memories you two made in there."  
Laura smelt anger, that was new compare to the constant sadness.  
"Shut up Laura!"  
"You still look out the window hoping he might come home."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"You bought a motorcycle and go to the bar he liked to go to."  
Scott was fuming. He landed the jet at the estate. He took the girl's hands and led her to the professor. Scott heard Laura's accusations over and over in his head.  
"Maralyn." The professor's voice cheery.  
Xaviar looked at his troubled son, "Scott?"  
"It's nothing professor. I'll be alright." His head was pounding as he left the office. His headaches were getting worst everyday. His feet led him to Rouge's room and he was knocking on the door. Rouge opened her door and was surprised to who was there. Scott hadn't come to talk to her for three years. She invited him in. Scott paced her room and she watched him from her bed.  
"What's wrong sugg?"  
The question alone made a lump form in his throat.  
"I-!"  
Rouge knew Scott was going to break down. Right before her eyes the team leader, the stoic asshole burst into tears.  
"I can't take it anymore Rouge. I miss him!"  
Rouge knew who Scott was talkinga about now.  
"I thought you were over him."  
"I was- I am!" Scott stopped pacing and crying. He apologized to Rouge and was about to leave when she hugged him from behind. "Scott its okay you still hurt about it. You don't have to try an hide it sug."  
"But i have to be strong."  
"If it comes to be too much talk to me please."  
Scott nodded as the tears overwhelmed him again. Its been a long time sinse he cried. Scott excused himself an went to talk to the professor about the head aches. The professor was happy to see Scott. His kinder gentaler side rarely out anymore.  
"Scott."  
"I have the worst headache."  
The professor signaled Scott to sit as he worked his mind. The damage he got from the head trauma still plaqued him. The day Scott could control his optic blast would come when he commited to seeing him every week.  
"How do you feel Scott?"  
Cyclops sighed, "Better. Thank you so much professor."  
Scott got up and told the professor good night. He went to Logan's room and fell asleep. He dremt the first time they kissed. He wished they had sex. Later that night somebody walked into Logan's old room. The person laied next to Scott and the brunette nuzzeled into them. When Scott woke up that morning he swore he felt someone beside him last night but no one was there. He put some sweats on and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Thank the lord for the weekend. This little break was going to be over soon and he'd have to work on his masters degree. He really did enjoy teaching mathmatics and literature. Scott stopped at the end of the stairs and saw Logan at the table talking with Ro. Logan caught his scent and looked up. Scott ran up the stairs to his room and locked the door. His breathing was quick and shallow. He was not seeing Logan as though he never left, chatting with Storm as though everything was cool. Logan didn't come to see him. Scott couldn't breathe because he was choking on sobs.  
Downstairs Logan continued talking with Storm and then went up stairs to see Scott. Logan smelt anguish throught the door.  
"Hey open this door!" Logan demanded.  
He heard sobs. Logan's gut twisted into knots. He knew it was going to be hard to come back.  
"I'll be in my room Cyke."  
Logan left Scott's door. Scott's breathing went back to normal as his stomach settled. Scott climbed into his bed and laid there wide awake. He decided to get dressed. He went downstairs acting all stuck up as usual.  
"Good morning Scott." Ro greeted him.  
"Morning." Scott went to his office to correct some papers. It was hours before he started getting a cramp in his back. He got up to stretch. he went into the kitchen to grab a bite. Logan tookthe apple form his hand and bit into it. Scott scowled and grabbed another apple. He walked away.  
"Scott talk to me."  
"I don't have time. I have a job to do."  
Logan sighed. Scott was so much different now. He is twent-four now. Logan had to get used to not having Scott be his anymore. Months went by without contact with Scot. He'd gotten used to the way Scott was. One night Scott was in his room. He was standing on the balcony when he saw Logan outside. he was laying in the grass it seemed. He felt the urge to go down there and join the man, but he didnt. Soctt when to his office to finish the last of the math finals. He ended up falling asleep on his desk. Logan came into the house and caught his favorite scent. Well second favorite. He found his past lover at his desk. Logan went up behind him and wrapped his arms around Scott.  
"I love you." Logan whispered.  
Scott nuzzeled into Logan's arm and smiled. Logan got a seat and laid his head next to Scott's. He fell asleept ot the familiar smell.  
Scott woke up. He doesnt remember falling asleep. He turned his head and Logan was right there. Scott gasped and Logan's eyes shot open. Scott inwardly kicked himself.  
"Hey Cyke, how's it goin'?" Logan smiled faintly.  
"Lo-Logan, it's been good."  
Logan leaned and kissed Scott's lips. They automatically started moving with his.  
"Logan!" Scott sounded angry.  
"What?"  
Scott got up and left his office. Logan behind him. Scott led Wolverine to his room and slammed the door in his face.  
"Scott please stop this! I'm tired of this."  
"Go away Logan."  
Logan sighed, "Don't cry anymore."  
Scott pounded his fist into the door, "I'm not fucking cryin'!"  
"Then what do i hear thick in your voice? Got a cold!"  
Logan wanted so bad to be on the other side of that door. Holding Scott close to him. Scott's pain hurt him deep. A strangeld whine pushed through Logan's throat. Scott opened his bedroom door. Logan's face was twisted in agony. His cheeks rosy.  
"Let me hold you Cyke."  
Scott nodded. They climbed into bed and Logan pulled Scott close to him. Instantly they were asleep. Scott was no longer a skinny teenager. He filled out everywhere. Logan woke with Scott on top of him with a raging hard-on. Logan pushed the other to the side. He knew something was going to happen. He helped Scott get his wet dream along by rubbing his hand over a clothed erection. He whispered filthy things in Scott's ear. Scott writhed, and his aroused scentmade Logan moan.  
"Wolverine fuck me!"  
A few more murmurs and the sleeping Scott put his hand in his pants and slept jerked-off. Logan saw the come shoot off and he left the room. Fuck he needed release badly. He found his room and grabbed his throbbing member. It dripped profusely and it was over quick. Logan's mouth open in a silent scream.  
Logan made breakfast taht morning.. Buscuits, eggs, bacon and orange juice. He made a plate for Scott and took it to his ex lover's room.  
"Hey open this ffucking door!"  
He heard Scott groan, "What do you want?"  
Scott had a tray shoved at him and Logan left. He swore Logan was blushing. Scott closed his bedroom door and ate the food. Logan really was a good cook. The whole week Logan cooked Scott random meals.  
"Uh thank you." Scott smiled.  
"Can i sit wit ya Scott?"  
Scott nodded and they sat together in akward silence. Logan sniffed the scent he came to love. He smell the nervousness and the lust. He also smelled fear. He made himsel speak.  
"I'm sorry I left you like that. I wanted you to explore all your options, because i didnt' want you to have regrets"  
Scott stared down at his plate, still not saying anything. His scent went from nervous and fear to lust and anger.  
"I know I can't make up all that lost time."  
Logan was getting up and Scott spoke quietly, "Why would you say i would have regrets? How long were you intending ot be with me?"  
Logan smiled sadly, "Forever."  
The mountain man left Scott's room. He never felt this way for a man before. Certainly not after what happened when he let a man into his heart. Logan went to the danger room to clear his head.  
Scott was in his room going over what Logan said. He didnt want to care. That man hurt him more than anything. The next day Scott ignored Logan and when they were in contact Scott was a complete dick to Logan. Everyone was surprised.  
"Scott can we come in."  
"Sure Rouge."  
Rouge and Kitty walked into his office.  
"How can i help you two ladies?" Scott looked up from his papers.  
They sat down.  
"Stop treating Logan like shit!"  
Scott scoffed, "I will when he realizes i hate him."  
"He loves you!" Kitty exclaims.  
Scott frowned.  
Rouge added, "You're hurting him. The big strong Wolverine doesnt even want to smoke his cigars, talk to me, eat. He just laies around all day."  
"I dont care."  
"Scott please. I know you love him still. Stop it! Just Stop IT!" Rouge was on the verge of tears. Scott looked at her, his eyes glistening.  
"I can't promise anything. I can try to make myself trust him again."  
That was a lie because he could never mistrust Logan. "Don't be that way Scott. You two love each other." Kitty smiled.  
"I miss him!" Scott opened up.  
"Then go see him!" Rouge slapped Scott on the back.  
The two women left Scott to himself. He eventually got up and walked to Logan's room. He walked in. No one was in there. He waited for Logan in the dark.  
Logan walked into his room. He knew Scott was in there. He could smell him.  
"Drop your pants."  
Logan stood there, The smell Scott was producing was too much. Scott helped Logan undo his pants and let them fall. Scott kissed Logan's neck and trailed down. He took the hard cock into his mouth. Logan gasped.  
"Scott!"  
"Mmmmm!"  
Logan stepped out of his pants and walked to the bed. Scott walked to the bed taking his clothes off.  
"Logan forgive me. I was being an idiot."  
They kissed passionately as the two bodies writhed together.  
"Prepare me Logan." Scott put his butt in the air and spread his cheeks.  
Logan drove his tounge into the tight pink hole. Scott moaned softly as Logan's tounge swirled inside him. Scott felt two fingers thrust inside. He wanted this so bad. By the time Logan had the third finger in he was begging.  
"Logan." Scott turned onto his back.  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Be gental. You're my first."  
Logan kissed Scott, "You never slept with anyone else?"  
"I did, but no one ever took the virginity i wanted you to take."  
Logan lubed his cock up and pushed in slowly. Scott squirmed.  
"Oh god Logan please move!"  
Logan pulled out slowly as possible trying his best not to hurt Scott. Cyclops rolled his hips. Logan got the hint. He thrusted expertly into the lithe man below him. Scott was moaning loudly. So loud Logan laughed.  
"Wolverine, OH wolverine!"  
"Fuck Cyclops. Wanna make me come that fast?"  
Scott shook his head, "Let me ride you."  
Logan got up and laied back. Scott got on top and seated himself on the cock below. Scott almost came when Logan thusted right into his prostate. Scott clinched his schipnter. Logan shouted out. The leader of the x-men pinched Logan's very sensitive nipples. As leader he had to make sure Logan knew his place. He rocked and rolled his hips. Stopping when the older man's muscles got tighter with his up coming release. He wanted Logan to come when he wanted him to. They were sweating and screaming each other's names. Logan couldnt take anymore of Scott's games and grabbed the younger's hips. He thrusted fast and hard into Scott. Logan came hard. Scott cried out as semen spilled from his own organ.  
"I love you" Scott whipsered.  
"I love you." Logan lifted Scott off of him. They cleaned up and laied down. Scott couldn't stop kissing Logan.  
"I love you."  
They fell asleep. Scott had a nightmare.  
"LOGAN DONT GO!"  
Scott i'm right here. shhhh."  
Scott held onto Logan tightly.  
"So lonely, so sad." Scott sobbed.  
"I will never leave again."  
"I know."  
That morning Scott and Logan made love again waking the 3rd floor hall up. Scott got dressed in Logan's clothes and Logan grinned.  
"You've been living in my room."  
Logan got dressed. Scott didn't let go of Wolverine's hand, even while they were at the table eating breakfast. Kitty and Rouge grinned.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
The lovers whipsered to eachother. Logan and Scott were still alittle akward with each other. Scott is older, taller and more mature. Logan could hardly eat because he was staring at Scott broader shoulders and harder chest. He just kept licking his lips. Scott noticed and blushed for the first time in a while.  
"Logan quit it! I just wanna eat." Scott giggled at the end.  
Logan began kissing behind his eat. The students eyes on them.  
"Logan!" A redish glow took over his eyes.  
Logan laughed, "Still easily ticked off i see."  
The two left the table and headed to another room where they kissed under the misletoe.  
"How have you been." Scott lowered his eyes.  
"Alright i guess. Found a lot of things about my past."  
Logan turned his back on Scott.  
"What kind of things that you couldn't come home sooner."  
"I-my real name is James. And i used to killer. I was part of an organization. Full of mutants...Also the person whos is in my recent nightmares."  
Scott walked up to Logan, "Nightmares? Who was the person?"  
"Aint anybody you know."  
Scott frowned, "Open up to me for christ sakes. You wake up screaming every night."  
"He hurt me Scott. I don't wanna talk about it."  
"What did he do?" Scott pressed.  
"I fell in love. I was young, stupid, horny and lonely. Maybe even scared."  
Logan turned to face Scott.  
" Lets go for a ride."  
Scott and Logan took Scott's motorcycle. They when out of town to the little cabin they went before. This time it wasnt winter and everything was green.  
"I needed to get out of there." Logan admitted.  
The couple were happy laying in each others arms talking.  
"I was dating Jean again at one point. I finally gave it to her and i dumped her." Scott sounded bitter.  
"I fucked Rouge, even Kitty once. I dated Spike, y'know Ro's nephew. I fucked Lance, people's names I cant remember. I wasnt happy. They didnt arouse me at all. They when i started staying in your room. Your scent was still there. I would close my eyes and imangin you in red, when we first kissed."  
Logan kissed Scott forcefully. Scott climbed on top of Logan and pinned him to the bed. They tore at each other's clothes. Scott rimmed Logan. He put two fingers inside and sissored, then a third. The hole turned to puddy. Scott coated his cock which was dripping. He positioned his cock by Logan's entrance. He pushed in slowly. Logan's whole body stiffened. Scott looked into Logan's vacant eyes.  
"Logan!"  
"Yeah? Mmmm start movin'"  
Scott did as instructed but Logan's face said something wasnt right. Scott pulled out.  
"Am i not good enough. Did i disgust you!" Logan's voice quivered.  
"Its not that and No! Its your face. You look scared er something."  
"I'm alright. Try it again."  
Scott positioned himself again. He was thrusting when Logan's claws started creeping out. Logan pushed him off roughly and cursed himself.  
"Logan?"  
"Just back off!" Logan put his boxers back on. Scott did the same and climbed into the blankets. Logan was turned from him and wouldn't say a word no matter when Scott said. Scott's heart went out to Logan. He knew something was wrong. He knew he had to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four The nerve

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution nor do i want to. i just wanna write the smut. None of these characters are mine and lets enjoy some boy on boy action. yes

Logan silently rode the motorcycle all the way home. When they arrived home Logan whent into the forest. Scott followed.  
"Logan! Logan wait!" Logan kept walking. Scott took Logan's hand.  
"You wouldn't understand Scott."  
The calmness in Logan's voice made Scott nervous.  
"Try me!"  
"Fuck off slim!"  
Logan slashed a tree and stomped off.  
"Logan please don't leave me. If i did something just fucking tell me!"  
"Then lets go to my room."  
The two x-men hiked their way back to the house and went strait to Logan's room. Logan took his jacket and shirt off. Logan could smell Scott's arousal and nervousness.  
"Logan if you're scared to have sex with me its alright. We don't have to rush."  
"Yeah I am scared, because he made me feel that way!"  
Scott sat on the bed patting the spot next to him. Logan laied his head in Scott's lap and brushed his hair from his forehead.  
"Wade."  
Logan swallowed hard. He felt sad. It was a hard emotion to show.  
"I loved him. I would do anything for him."  
Scott stroked Logan's hair as he listened intently.  
"He, Wade made me feel useless sexually, disgusting. He also made me feel lonely. When we had sex he was rough, he didn't let me come."  
Scott kissed Logan's cheek, "Why did you stay with him?"  
"Because i thought that's how love was suppose to be like."  
Logan just stared off into the bedroom.  
"Did Wade ever love you? Was it always empty? What happened to him?"  
Logan groaned, "He loved me in a twisted way. It was always empty. He fucked me once and left me alone in our tent. He was always so chipper and nice to everyone, but once we got into that tent he was someone else. I remember being angry. While making love he call me a beast. He'd say my performance sucked. That fucking me was something to pass the time. But when i was about to leave him he'd tell me how wonderful i was for putting up with his ways. That he never met anyone like me. He had me confused for a long time. Scott i dont want to feel that way again!"  
Scott pinned Logan to the matteress and kneed legs to spread. Their eyes locked as Logan felt Scott unzipping his pants cupping his package. Logan sighed.  
"Wolverine. Let me show you something different. Let me have you. Tust me, trust me, trust-!"  
Logan forcefully pushed his lips against Scotts.  
"Get the vodka out the drawer."  
Scott did. Logan gave Scott a shot.  
"We'll be evenly buzzed."  
Scott tooked the shot and Logan drank half the bottle. The x-leader massaged Logan's sides and caressed the built man. Each stroke against the tanned skin made Logan relax more. The alchohol was making him relax.  
"I want you to touch me one-eye."  
Scott took his shirt off and pulled Logan's pants down. A bulge obvious. The brunette took Logan's cock in his mouth. He pushed the olders legs to his chest as he slicked his fingers in spit. Scott slid in and began stretching the hole a little more than he did earlier.  
"Cyclops!" Heated whispers filled Scott's ears.  
"You still wear the dog tags i gave ya?"  
"Everyday."  
Scott added the third finger twisting them till there was little resistance.  
"Logan you ready?"  
"Ya." Logan screwed his eyes tight as Scott entered him. Logan was tighter than Scott thought he would be.  
"Breathe, that's it. I'll wait till you tell me to move."  
~Scott was finally going to fuck me~ The thought of Scott in him made his insides clinch.  
"Lo-Logan!" Scott thrusted impulsivly.  
"Fuck. Me!"  
Scott pulled out slighly and pushed in. It sounded wet. Logan hadn't felt like this for a long time. He clinched onto the sheets for dear life. Scott lowered Logan's legs and they were instantly wrapped around his back. Logan opened his eyes and saw two pure blue eyes staring back. Soft lips grazing his neck and ears. Whispering dirty little things. Scott took Logan's leg and pushed one up as he straitened his back getting into a new angle. Logan screamed. Scott hoped he found a prostate.  
"Oh Wolverine! You're better than anyone i've fucked."  
Logan's face lit up and Scott laughed. Scott thrusted fast and shallow.  
"I'm gonna-fuck!"  
Logan arched his back and he spasmed all over. Scott found this to be the single most sexiest thing he ever saw. He came too. The Wolverine looked into Scott's eyes and tears stung his eyes. He was irratated with himself. ~Why the hell am I cryin'? I should be happy as hell~ "Logan you were perfect. I love you."  
Logan hugged Scott tightly in his arms.  
"I love you more than anything Scott pulled out slowly enjoying the other man's sighs. They took a long nap.  
Later that evening Scott got up ans saw that Logan wasnt there. He was on the balcony smoking. Scott walked up behind Logan and kissed his cheek.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah. You hungry at all?"  
Scott grinned, "Hungry for you."  
"You'll hafta wait till dessert."  
They went down stairs and dinner was being made. Rouge ran up to them. She was grinning ear to ear.  
"You two are so cute together."  
Scott and Logan both blushed and looked at eachother. They began laughing.  
"We are arent we?"  
Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him.  
"I guess were not in kansas anymore." Kitty smirked.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
"For you two who hated each other to be together like this; we must all be in oz."

The end.


End file.
